Due to the size- and shape-dependent properties, nanoparticles have been successfully used as functional building blocks to fabricate multi-dimensional (D) ordered assemblies for the development of ‘artificial solids’ (e.g., metamaterials) with potential applications in nanoelectronic and optic devices. To date, fabrications of ordered nanoparticle assemblies have relied on specific interparticle chemical or physical interactions such as van der Waals interactions, dipole-dipole interaction, chemical reactions, and DNA-templating. The consequent self-assembly scenario is the formation of higher dimensional nanoparticle architectures from single nanoparticles. However, a need remains for a method to produce chemically and mechanically stable nanostructures which are not possible using current top-down and bottom-up methods.